


A Promise To See The Sun

by LadyHorizon94



Category: Original Work
Genre: Based on loosely on greek mythology, Character Death, Drama, Fantasy, Greek Mythology - Freeform, M/M, OC, OCxOC - Freeform, Orpheus and Eurydice Myth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 03:05:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15720690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyHorizon94/pseuds/LadyHorizon94
Summary: They would see the sun.It felt like a myth in those dusty, stuffy tunnels. It had felt like something forbidden when the townfolk had muttered about the light that used to bless their fields and even tell the time itself.There had been longing in those tales but also bitterness and deep grief.And no one left.No one could





	A Promise To See The Sun

**Author's Note:**

> This is loosely based on the myth of Orpheus and Eurydice. This suddenly came to me :'D Very short but I am happy how this turned out.

There was just thick wall of darkness before them. Still, they ran against it and forced it back with the lantern which bounced and swayed with the speed of their steps. Orphen kept his eyes nailed forward trying to make the exit appear just with his willpower alone.

His lungs stung and his breath was nothing but a shallow pants. The boy could taste the blood on his mouth and every muscle on his body ached and begged – _screamed –_ him to stop. His golden wavy hair were glued on the forehead and sweat was dripping from every inch of his skin.

Still, the hand which squeezed his reminded Orphen why he would keep going. Aiden’s quick breaths made him only speed up despite the protests of his body.

They would see the sun.

It felt like a myth in those dusty, stuffy tunnels. It had felt like something forbidden when the townfolk had muttered about the light that used to bless their fields and even tell the time itself.

There had been longing in those tales but also bitterness and deep grief.

And no one left.

No one _could._

Maybe it made Orphen little crazy alongside running away with _Aiden._ After all, he was dirty. He handled corpses and death every day and could infect others.

Aiden was filthy and Orphen was their joy. A magician who lured the most beautiful melodies out of his harp.

They should have never spoken. That was the order of things. It was blasphemy.

Their joined hands told otherwise. The quick breaths behind Orphen proved _them_ wrong and every step they took crumbled and teared the order that was hammered on them eversince they could walk.

Orphen was hit sudden urge to turn and look at Aiden. He gritted his teeth and kept his eyes forward.

Aiden had made him swear that he would _not_ turn to look back no matter what would happen. His lover was full of untold mysteries. He knew these tunnels better than anyone and refused to tell how he got all that knowledge.

_The tunnels will do everything in their power to stop us. No matter what, you must not look back._

Orphen could feel it. The air was pressuring and heavy. His feet were luggish and slower the more they progressed. The walls were moving narrowing and swelling again and Orphen could feel the ground shaking under him.

The tunnels were alive.

He couldn’t look back but he could see Aiden so clearly. His bushy black hair swinging back and forth. The thick dark brows would be frowning from all the effort and dark eyes focused onward.

On their promise to see the sun.

It happened in the matter of seconds. Aiden’s hand slipped from Orphen’s as something yanked him back. Orphen’s fingers only reached emptiness.

_No matter what happens, keep going._

Orphen had known then he wouldn’t keep that promise.

He stopped.

The boy hesitated only for a second recalling his lovers serious gaze and how his tall but bony figure had been so close.  

_Don’t look back._

With trembling fingers, Orphen reached for his bow and arrows. The boy whispered prayers to the gods he didn’t believe in and curses to the boy who dared to think Orphen’s love was so cheap he would just leave Aiden here to rot in the darkness.

That promise was nothing but a lie.

They both had known they would either get out together or embrace each other as the tunnels claimed them.

Orphen’s smile was bitter as he turned around.


End file.
